The Cat Came Back
The Cat Came Back is a 1936 Merrie Melodies short directed by Friz Freleng. Plot A curious kitten leaves her family to play with an equally curious little mouse from across the hall, despite both being told by their mothers how bad the other's family is. Mama Mouse warns her kids to stay away from cats, while Mama Cat tells her kids to attack all mice. The kitten and mouse sneak out of their lessons and listen to some records together as an excuse to get in some hot 1930s tunes and dance around. While dancing, they accidentally fall down a drain into the sewer. The little kitten is saved by the little mouse. The two mothers get together to rejoice, but old feuds are not so easily forgotten, and the cat and mice families start to fight again. Availability * (1997) LaserDisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Volume 5, Side 5, Pesky Pets (USA 1995 Turner print) Censorship * When this short aired on syndication for television showings, the mousetrap sequence, as well as the scene with the toilet plunger and the eye poking sequence are cut.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-c.aspx Airings of this cartoon on Cartoon Network, Boomerang, TBS and TNT however are uncut. Notes * This is the final Merrie Melodies short to feature the words "WARNER BROS. PRODUCTIONS CORPORATION" and "Present" with a small WB shield and "VITAPHONE" under "WARNER BROS." Cartoons released shortly after this would have the zooming shield with the words "VITAPHONE" and "Presents" appearing after the WB shield, which has gotten larger when featured between 1936-45 on Merrie Melodies shorts, zooms in. * This short was re-released into the Blue Ribbon Merrie Melodies twice. The first re-release was on July 15, 1944, (evident from the style opening bullet titles used: blue rings with a red background). At this time, the original ending bullet titles were still present and only the credits and opening bullet titles were cut. The second re-release was on June 5, 1954, (evident from the style opening bullet titles used: orange rings with a blue background). At this time, the original ending bullet titles were also scrapped. The "That's all Folks!" on the Blue Ribbon ending card is already written out. The second re-release also scraps the first re-release title font and opening bullet titles. * This was the final Warner Bros. short to be produced in 2-hue Technicolor, though it was re-released in 3-hue Technicolor. * Though the American Turner "dubbed" print uses the generic ending card like all other pre-1948 shorts, the European "dubbed" print retains the static Blue Ribbon ending card, mainly because there is no dialogue. * The two kittens who were originally friends did not appear in the final scene. * The short has a unique Blue Ribbon ending card as it has "That's all Folks" already written out instead of being written out usually. Gallery IMG_2994.png IMG_2995.png IMG_2996.png IMG_2997.png IMG_2998.png IMG_2999.png IMG_3001.png IMG_3002.png IMG_3003.png IMG_3004.png IMG_3005.png IMG_3006.png IMG_3007.png IMG_3008.png IMG_3009.png IMG_3010.png IMG_3011.png IMG_3012.png IMG_3013.png IMG_3014.png IMG_3015.png IMG_3016.png IMG_3017.png IMG_3018.png IMG_3019.png IMG_3020.png IMG_3021.png IMG_3022.png IMG_3023.png IMG_3024.png IMG_3025.png IMG_3026.png IMG_3027.png IMG_3028.png IMG_3029.png IMG_3030.png Catcameback.jpg|Screenshot IMG_3031.png IMG_3032.png IMG_3033.png IMG_3034.png IMG_3035.png IMG_3036.png IMG_3037.png IMG 3038.png IMG_3039.png IMG_3040.png IMG_3041.png IMG_3042.png IMG_3043.png IMG_3044.png IMG_3045.png IMG_3046.png IMG_3047.png IMG_3048.png IMG_3049.png IMG_3050.png IMG_3051.png IMG_3052.png IMG_3053.png IMG_3054.png IMG_3055.png IMG_3056.png IMG_3057.png IMG_3058.png IMG_3059.png IMG_3060.png IMG_3061.png d0280db18756ab26851826bf6fd37e0a.jpg|Lobby Card IMG_3062.png|The Blue Ribbon ending card with the 'Turner Entertainment' dubbed version notice from the cartoon's EU Turner print. Notice that the font used for the dubbed disclaimer is different from the other EU dubbed versions, as the font used appears to be smaller and thicker than usual. References Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:1936 Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Cartoons animated by Ben Clopton Category:Cartoons with music by Norman Spencer Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Berneice Hansell Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons in a.a.p. package Category:Cartoons with missing Leon Schlesinger credits Category:Cartoons with no dialogue Category:Cartoons with film editing by Bernard B. Brown